


Rhapsody in Red

by indigomuffins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1920's AU, Bootleggers make good decisions, Everyone loves Phasma with a baseball bat, Kylo makes poor fashion decisions, M/M, Seriously this is basically Hux's violence boner 1920's version, So much violence, This was legitimately so I could just write about Phasma with a baseball bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomuffins/pseuds/indigomuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is raging back with the roaring 20's.  With prohibition in full swing, Hux is the rising star of the First Order gang looking to bring bootlegged booze into the city that never sleeps.  Only looks like now his star is going to be hitched to Kylo Ren, an enforcer who seems more savage than man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the splitting sound of a bat against bone that Hux never tired of. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about watching Phasma at work other than the woman was a true artist. Maybe it was the snap and crack of wood to bone, or the sobbing pain wrenched from their throats, or maybe it was even that last bit of hope dying in their eyes as they realized there was no bluff to call. Whatever it was Hux couldn't deny the beauty that he watched through a rising curl of cigarette smoke

"How they haven't signed you to the majors I'll never know, Captain." He tapped a bit of ash to the ground as he tilted his head just enough to look her in the eye.

His muscle was a woman of indomitable presence and that was even without her lovely penchant for violence. Towering over most men her blonde hair was chopped too short even to be fashionable and eyes that were sharp as steel stood out below. She wore the dark grey suit with a grace and skill that inspired envy in a being of lesser worth. But the true delight was a bat that wouldn't be out of place on the diamond. The loopy writing on the wood seemed to glow even through the blood spatter that currently obscured it. 

"You'd miss me too much, General." Phasma's grin was a dangerous controlled thing, a bright glint of white that was one of the many reasons she was one of the only people in this forsaken country he enjoyed the company of.

Hux allowed Phasma the slight twist of an approving smile as he leaned in to observe her craftsmanship.

Ello Asty hung against the chair he was bound to, little hitching sobs heaving his chest as his eyes couldn't seem to leave the mess of what had once been a knee. It certainly wasn't anymore, replaced instead with a mess of bone, blood, and cartilage. As an opening act for their interrogation it certainly was stunning.

"Too true, Captain." A low whistle of approval followed her title of affection as Hux allowed himself to look at Phasma's canvas as something that might actually provide information in addition to amusement. "Now Mr. Asty, I believe you answered my last question with, and I quote, 'Go to hell'. And then you spat in front of a lady." 

"Dreadful manners." Phama's tut clicked against her teeth, suffrage leaning easily against her shoulder as that delightfully violent glint in her eyes stayed focused entirely on target. 

"Dreadful indeed." Hux sighed, ignoring the hiccupping sobs of their guest. They had tried polite and while really never seemed to work Hux believed they were to be civilized. Granted Hux had to admit there was a certain thrill that escaped him when they didn’t fold quickly. After all why not just send a brute in that case. "I'd hoped Ms. Organa would train her help better, but what can you expect?" 

Their guest's shoulders tightened at the mention of Leia Organa, and Hux had to admire the loyalty these urchins seemed to feel for a woman who was using them for her own ends. But if fools realized they were fools then chaos would erupt. Hux placed a gloved hand against the sweat sheened shoulder before him, taking his place behind Asty to look up at Phasma. "Perhaps we can offer him another chance?" Hux smiled cold and vicious above their guest.

As his head attempted to tip up to keep track of Hux behind him, he reached up to grab onto Asty's chin, forcing it forward. The man’s skull looked as if it had been sculpted from a gnarled log, thick and brutish as muscle out to be. His cigarette held firm in the other hand, Hux leaned forward to bring the glowing ashen embers just into sight. The quick intake of breath beneath him nearly made him laugh. What did loyalty actually mean in the face of pain? 

"So I will ask again. How did the Resistence know about our new route? And do be thorough, unless Ms. Organa has also gained the ability to replace your eye." The bright orange glow of the cigarette glittered in the reflection of Asty’s eye. 

While Phasma might be an artist Hux certainly had his own talents. They always got what they came for. As he stepped out into the dusty air of the city, the room behind them was tucked away as another useful memory that would soon be cleared away from the city. All that was left was for someone to clean up the debris.

The First Order’s doors were always open in the bright sunshine as Hux stepped into the General Store, Phasma happily behind him with some inane hum of a song he nearly recognized from the radio. It blended with the notes of a trumpet drifting up from the record spinning behind the counter. Ninety-Nine gave a quick salute from his station by the register, his back going straight as they walked in. “Didn’t expect to see you in today, Hux. Door’s open for you. I’ll send word.” the greeting was followed by the quiet click of the mechanism springing free.

With no need for conversation, Hux walked through the unlocked door and down the stairs into the realm where he actually belonged. New York was filled with reliable businessmen and Hux counted the First Order among them. Midday had rooms cleared but for a few workers that thrived on the daylight above. Contraband waiting to be ferried to their locations and help New York embrace prohibition with full hearts lined the walls neat and ordered and in the middle a table had a lone figure sitting as he pondered over his cards.

That figure looked up as they entered and sighed, shaking his head as he stood. “What is it this time?” Mitaka reflexively reached out for his new assignment.

Mitaka always did seem cross at the mess they left. The plain white calling card with address printed in Hux’s neat script was greeted with a belabored sigh as the smaller man went to gather the tools of his trade. Slight and unassuming, Phasma’s hand nearly knocked the man’s hat free as she clapped against his back with a glinting affection in her eyes.

“It’s not nearly as bad as Ren’s last mess.” she offered as some mock condolence. “We were considerate, kept it all neat and tidy for you.” 

Reaching up to adjust his hat back to place, Mitaka drew himself to his full height to tilt his head up to look up at Phasma. His eyes drifted to give a pointed look to the red glisten of her bat. “Miss Phasma, somehow I doubt that’s true.” the dry answer simply made her laugh in return.

“I’ll have you know I’m a professional. And you’re the only one that ever gets to appreciate that other than the General here.” Phasma’s shoulder bumped easily against Hux’s, his balance only kept from years of practice dealing with this woman. 

With a look that could only be described as fond exasperation, Mitaka straightened the slight ruffle to his suit that Phasma has caused. “Yes, well, Mr. Hux and yourself are efficient.” he commented before tipping his hat and heading towards the stairs. 

“You hear that, efficient.” Phasma took her place in Mitaka’s vacated chair, gathering up the left cards to shuffle. “Might as well be offering a marriage proposal there. You’re not careful and I’ll run off with Mitaka.” 

“You’d get bored.” Hux sat across from her and allowed the cards to be dealt out to him. 

Their patterns were comfortable to Hux. Phasma had worked at his side nearly as long as he had been with the Order, falling into it after making the trip across the pond after Europe had seen itself torn apart. A wave of immigrants, the splash and flash of America’s wealth as the war became a memory, and Hux found himself with the easy position of helping fuel a city of Jazz with their poison of choice behind closed doors. And through it Phasma had fell alongside as they rose up through the ranks. 

“Careful, don’t want to lose all your money Huxy.” Phasma smiled as she leaned back, presenting her winning hand. 

Before he could even begin to barter against Phasma’s winnings, the telltale creak on the stairs turned their attention back to the entrance. The sun would start to fall in a few hours, replaced by the glittering lights and fires of the city at night. Which also meant that work would begin. That work happened by the leave of the willowy and crooked man that caused the stairs to groan beneath his step.

Snoke had met the wrong end of something in the war, his face twisted with the nightmares of the boys left in the trenches. But Snoke had walked out, a skeletal ghost in a smart suit and a gristled thumb against the pulse of New York’s night. New York wanted alcohol and Snoke had the connections to get it there, Hux happily working as the face more presentable. Even as he kept to the background though there was no questioning the air of power and fear Snoke had carefully cultivated, vicious in his own way with a personal hound.

That hound was hot on the heels of his master, Kylo Ren. Dressed in black perhaps more befitting a funeral home, his back was held straight as he kept three steps behind his master. Tall and broad, Hux didn’t deny his own idle fascination with the man who fashioned himself as Snoke’s knight in black wool. He moved like a predator, skulking behind Snoke with the impatience of a cat watching prey that was about to skitter out of view. That power was no act, Ren’s cruelty was savage and chaotic when unleashed and left damage far beyond what was needed.

But no matter how his broad shoulders filled his jacket or the power in hands that were ready and able to choke the life from a man’s throat, none of that was what people noticed about Kylo Ren. In place of his face was a mask, more a hood of burlap pulled overtop his head and slashed for Kylo’s own sight. It was a ghastly mockery of a human face, not out of place in some lost cornfield where the gangly monster attached had risen up to strike down the wicked. 

Why Kylo decided to wear it Hux and Phasma had debated on in their moments deep in their own product. Sure enough Hux had seen the scars of men that rendered them less than human, but given Snoke’s own decay it left him wondering and curious over the straight backed man who followed the reapers every whim.

“Snoke, how lovely to see you.” Hux’s head tipped politely as he torn away from the specter of a man that haunted over Snoke’s shoulder. “Just the one today?”

“Cheerful as ever, Hux.” Snoke tilted his head in what Hux could only hope meant some manner of amusement as his cracked hands cradled the cane they held. As far as Hux could tell the cane was for show more than anything, a sharp thing of black wood and crystal that likely had killed at least one man. “I’ve heard word that you’ve succeeded in finding information on our leak.”

Straight to business then. Hux held a hand out to motion Phasma to step forward, which she did with a back straight to tower over the lot of them. “We discovered the time and location of the next information drop. They’ll be expecting Asty and getting us instead.” Hux allowed himself a grim smile for a moment before Snoke’s calm expression wiped that bit of pride away. 

“Excellent, excellent.” Snoke nodded along without prying further. “I’ve no doubt you’ll handle it. You’ve done impressive work for the First Order.”

Hux allowed himself the brief weakness of pride before Snoke continued, feeling that pride quickly evaporate from the pit of his stomach. 

“However.” The walking ghost continued. “This matter is far more delicate that I initially thought.”

His hollow eyes turned to look at Phasma, a clear mark of judgement that it would seem Phasma did not pass from the curl of Snoke’s lip. “Your current associate won’t do. I’ve tasked Kylo Ren to join you instead. The leak must be dealt with swiftly and without anyone left behind.” 

A cold chill of anger welled in Hux’s stomach, likely matched by Phasma’s own. They were a team that had become indispensable to the Order, with no one quite the professional to match him. But now he was to be saddled with a violent dog who on the rare occasions they had deigned to work side by side seemed better suited to slaughter than anything else. Why not just give Hux a turret to mount and be done with it. 

“Is there a problem?” Kylo’s voice drifted from behind his mask, a telltale boredom that did nothing to smooth Hux’s nerves. 

“No problem at all, Ren.” Hux’s voice clipped as he held out his hand. “The quality of your work precedes you. I doubt there will be anything left to worry over.”

The hand was ignored, Kylo’s silence falling again as Snoke watched Hux’s hand fall back with thinly veiled amusement.

THe smile Snoke indulged him with sent a chill through the room. “No, I don’t expect there will.”


	2. Chapter Two

There was the thin wheeze of air through the cavern of his ribs. Halos spun through his vision, swimming through the hazy color of the night. Cotton had dampened his thoughts, holding out the noises of screams and shouts, the slick sound of blood and flesh as it was torn apart. The world was so entirely red, dripping as if blood pour over cellophane. And all Hux could see in this haze was the glowing light of a car’s lamps silhouetting a smiting demon with hair too dark, skin too pale, and a nose larger than should be allowed. That skin shone in the darkness, spattered with blood as his chest heaved. 

Everything was supposed to go according to plan. They had the time, they had the place, and Hux even had Snoke’s unnerving scarecrow following his every move. Hux had given Ren the information and barely an answer for all his effort. Ren’s quick retreat had left Hux with Phasma, fuming quietly as he dragged a cigarette down to his fingers and tossing it aside only when the quick heat of pain prickled at his skin. 

“Not much you can do about orders, General.” Phasma had been quiet, her eyes full of sympathy that Hux had no need or want for. 

Perhaps that was why she had left him to his own devices, alone and stewing in the absolute loathing of the freak he had been left with. All of his carefully laid work would be left in trusting his safety to an unhinged madman whose rumors preceded him as nothing short of some vampire. Phasma had been carefully selected, carefully groomed until the perfect right hand to his left. If he died now all that work would be for nothing with their rise stopped before it could properly start. 

When Hux had climbed into the simple car that had been described to him instead of the feared golem he instead found himself with lucifer’s own trick in the driver's seat. The broad lines of the shoulders matched, as little as Hux could tell pressed into the seat but the crooked tilt of a smile seen beneath was enough to shock Hux’s composure. 

Instead of the usual grisly mask there was the head of a well formed young man. In all honesty he looked barely old enough to match Hux in years, something that had never been confirmed about Ren but made sense from what little snips of rumors had gotten out. A waterfall of black curls framed a pale face, a large nose and eyes too bright and alive for a monster with a reputation for cutting people in half. The mismatched but not unpleasant nature of his features had the impression of a doll stitched together, an impression that was further emphasized by the large scar bisecting his face. 

“You’re staring.” Ren’s voice rumbled far too pleasantly without the cushion of burlap between them. 

Hux turned and stared out the windshield with pure intent. Still he could feel the itch of being watched, the smile growing as Ren watched him with all the interest of a cat finding a mouse that had strayed into the kitchen. 

“I was expecting the scarecrow. Maybe you’ve seen him. About your height, looks like he’s been dragged out of a cornfield. Fond of looming in the background.” Hux felt more than saw the cat’s smile grow wider, the shifting of gears clicking to put the car into motion. 

“Everyone expects him.” Ren actually allowed himself to chuckle and Hux found himself further bewildered by the specter beside him. “Scarecrows make for a better story.”

Maybe a scarecrow did but Hux could hardly see how the man himself lacked intimidation. The sly thought that his laugh was almost pleasant when it was not laced with the more familiar tone of disdain withstanding, Hux felt smaller just by sitting next to Kylo Ren. A giant of a man, perhaps he did not tower as high as Phasma but had her beat in breadth of shoulder and the glint in his eyes that might simply be the moonlight catching in a replica of madness. There were stories about what Kylo Ren left behind, but they always seemed to have the telltale mask as part. 

As far as Hux was aware the man had slept in the ragged thing. But instead here he was bare for the world to see. Or perhaps just Hux, and whoever it was they were to meet likely would have no stories to tell once Ren slit their throats. The stories about Ren were much like a fairy tale, something that never seemed quite real but haunted as a reminder of just what could be if someone stepped too far out of line. 

“I should have known it was dramatics.” Hux sighed as his arm leaned against the open window, looking out at the city begin to pass them by. 

The bright lights of the city flickered away as they came down to the docks, the stars beginning to peek through as the car groaned back to silence. Workers gone for the day, huddled up in some speakeasy or perhaps even gone home early, the wood whining from the water as much as their own footsteps. There was a certain unease to this time of night, no matter how calm the waters. The maze of warehouses, boxes, and barrels made their purpose almost easy work as long as the authorities were kept at bay. Luckily for all there were plenty of greedy palms in the city that were easily bent towards keeping those who might object at bay. 

The unsettling shift of the evening grew as they made their entrance. Hux had planned out everything off the information they had gathered together, knowing the approach and targets with memorized detail. But as with all plans there was always room for it to all go to shit. And with the heavy shadow draped in black that was loitering in their meetup, Hux had the prickle of warning trail up the back of his neck to pull his posture a little tighter. 

That chill of warning dipped into anxious panic at a disintegrating plan as Ren’s shoulders twitched back in shock. In the shaded light of the moon Ren’s too pale and wide face twisted with his mouth momentarily agape with recognition. 

“Why are you here?” Ren demanded to shadow who observed with simple resignation as it stepped forward into the light.

“You know exactly why we’re here, Ren.” came a rumbling, familiar voice that scratched at the back of Hux’s mind. 

All familiarity was confirmed as movement caught the corner of his eyes. They didn’t just have one surprise guest, but four. The shadow to his side seemed to boil with anger as Hux allowed his mind to step back and notice the similarities before him. These men and women fanned out like soldiers looking to Ren with a resigned distaste. The look of orders given and accepted no matter what they might cost. 

“It’s good to see how loyal your rabble is.” The pieces fell together as Hux became bitter. The information had been too easy, Snoke too eager. How he hadn’t sensed a trap was his own bitter failing. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Their new leader pulling his new force together. His vicious smirk glinted in the starlight. “It’s just business, General. Time for some new leadership.”

Hux wasn’t sure if he was more offended by the presumption that this rabble could possibly be a better leader than himself or his own murder.

When the first shot rang out Hux decided quickly it was the murder bit. But the insult would not be forgotten. 

Ren seemed to move faster than a bullet, pulling him out of the way while the loud pop rang out. A splitting pain in his shoulder distorted reality. This was a reality further changed as agony overtook and his head snapped back to crack against the crates that surrounded and defined his view. Rising up in the world defined by crates, pain, and starlight a devil of vengence set upon the ghouls with faces undefined by their own violence. 

This devil’s hand moved with the ringing music of silence in his ears. This private moving picture unfolded before him, a glimmer of silver held tight in the devil’s grip to slip under a chin and cascading the blossoming red that quickly overtook the twilight. Screams were strangely absent as a sick knife sang its way through the gurgling throat of another. 

Stars were absorbed within Ren, divine and damned inspiration. A fleeting thought entered Hux’s mind as it occurred to him that perhaps this was true beauty, a masterpiece that would be cut short by his own death. That shocked him out of acceptance and back towards survival. This morbid dream blurred, his new awareness met by a nameless and faceless member of the execution squad bent on depriving him of life and a monster made of light lost in darkness as it stood before him. The director called him to action, the scene shifted, and Hux was not prepared to be upstaged.

Silence be damned he was not about to be dragged to hell yet and was not going to give some hellion the satisfaction of a killing blow. His mind sprung back to life, shoving his body back to movement as a pistol was leveled at his head. The roar that escaped Hux rattled in his head as he launched forward, knocking the would be murderer from advantage and sending that next cracking pop wildly off course. 

His attacker was solid, blood and cloth and flesh knocked back. There was no time, no mind, to process just who this was, to see a face as anything more than a target. Hux pressed his thumbs hard into its eye sockets, a scream finally ripping through the night at the resisted give of soft organs. This naive fool was going to try and take his life? Hux was not going to allow some back alley charade bring his end. His victim swung, blood exploding in Hux’s mouth as he pulled back to return. Pain rippled through his arm as anger fueled him and no matter how long it had been since last his fist had met flesh and bone, memory and fury served to steer him true. Blood lost meaning as he could no longer tell who the metallic taste on his tongue belonged to. 

But his tunneling vision came at a price. His body moved again but at the behest of arms too long dragging him from this perch of bone. The taste of copper was replaced with a flood of stinging, filthy water. It invaded everything, his nose, mouth, and lungs as his mind flickered over the truth of drowning. Pure fear rose through his anger, chilling him with knowledge of inevitable death as he dug his nails in to pull himself to air, to freedom. 

The grip only tightened, the bubbling swirl of water the only answer to his struggles. Was he being dragged deeper, a death pact to remove their target no matter what? He snapped into the filth around him, desperate to sink his teeth in along with his nails for some bid at freedom.

Air and sound crashed into his skull at once as suddenly his head was brought to the surface. Hux gulped in the greedy, sticky, merciful air as he attempted to heave the water from his body as his legs tread.

“Stop scratching.” coughed a familiar voice rumbling against his skull as Hux felt the shivering burst of relief just from the sound of it. 

“You tried to drown me.” he offered in weak resistance as his body wished to just sink back against Ren’s chest. 

“Not yet.” the rumble answered, rushing through Hux’s very bones. “You could try swimming though, princess.” 

Shore was further than it looked but Ren’s chiding flushed Hux’s cheeks red as he used the arm that worked to help Ren drag them there. When the grit of sand crunched beneath his feet he stumbled forward, falling to his knees in benediction before seawater heaved itself from his stomach.

“Try not to die yet.” Ren laughed weak as he followed suit, a smile out of place with their circumstances. 

Before Hux could summon proper venom those too large hands pressed him back to sit, turning to the buttons of Hux’s shirt with a firm determination. 

“Ren!” Proprietary scrambled through his pain worn senses, grasping at hands that helpfully illustrated just how massive they were as his own wrapped around one to stay it. “This is hardly the time.”

Ren cocked a curious eyebrow, forcing the shoulder back of Hux’s left sleeve with ease despite Hux’s resistance. “You’ve been shot.”

Oh, well, that was a far more reasonable answer than Hux had been expecting. That flush creeped back up to his cheeks as he set his jaw, muscles pulling at his shoulder and reminding him just how very well shot he was. “Well, get to it then.” he ordered. 

The order was met with a bright, wolfish grin as Ren tore the sleeve with a strength that somehow choked Hux. He was going mad from bloodloss clearly. 

“I’ll get you a new one.” Ren offered as the newly created bandage was tied around his arm. “We’ll need to sew it up, but this should hold for now.” 

It was only when Ren sat back himself that Hux noticed the matching battle wound seeping through a gash in Ren’s trouser leg. Hux had seen enough knife wounds to swear, sitting up to take his place by Ren’s side as he unlooped his belt. There was no thought, simply instinct left over from another time and another life. 

“Damn it all, Ren. You’re bleeding.” Hux hissed.

“It’s fine.” Ren made motion to wave him off though made no further motion of resistance as Hux lifted the well muscled thigh to wrap and buckle the belt into place. 

“Mary in heaven, you’re not fine.” Hux snapped, admiring his own work even if it was with few supplies and short on thought. At least he was less likely to bleed out all over the beach. “Rip my shirt to pieces while you’re bleeding worse than I am. You need a doctor.” 

Again Ren pushed him aside, this time inspecting Hux’s attempt at triage. Hux’s fuming silence was broken by a small noise of approval as Ren fell back into the sand. That small noise buried itself into the back of Hux’s mind, slithering down his spine. 

“That could have gone better.” He sighed.

“Oh, could it?” Hux shook his head in absolute shock. “A botched assassination and that’s all you have to say?”

“They’ll pay.” Ren’s voice shifted to a venom that chilled Hux to the bone, momentarily staying his tongue. “I’ll hunt down every last one of them. When Snoke hears-”

Hux’s stayed tongue broke out in frantic laughter at Ren’s own naivety. “Snoke?” he laughed, running his hand aimlessly through his hair as the boiling fury beside him only seemed to grow. “Snoke ordered this. I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner!”

The stars shifted again, Ren’s hands firm on him as the scarecrow sprung to life and forced him to the ground. The bright flames of anger suited Ren’s eyes. Hux found himself thinking two stars of vengeance had been plucked from the sky and set in ivory by some god above. Was this what demons truly looked like, full of anger and temptation? It was almost enough to make a man feel religious. 

“Snoke would never.” Came the warning growl above. 

“Then who else?” Fear had already bled out into the ocean. If Ren would save him only to kill him perhaps it would be the crowning end to the evening. “You think your hyenas have ever had an original thought in their heads?”

His devil fell away after glaring daggers down onto him, curling into a sulk at Hux’s side. None of this would do. Hux had been shot, beaten, drowned, and he had no tolerance for Ren’s denial over his mentor’s betrayal. If anything Ren should have expected it, Hux was already chastising himself for allowing Snoke to find his way to one step ahead. 

“We need a plan, Ren. When he finds out this failed they’ll be back. You need a doctor and I’m not really in the mood to have Mitaka wipe away my funeral arrangements with a bit of concrete.” Hux could attempt to plead reason but the lump beside him failed to move. “That is unless you want to die. Which by all means but I’m a bit short on allies so if you could bother to pull yourself together maybe we could find a way out of this.”

Hux’s rant was met with silence, which Hux really should have anticipated. It was not as if Ren had a reputation for reason. WIth his own survival at stake Hux was hardly going to simply wait on this beach to be found, no matter how useful Ren might be. They had no loyalty to one another outside of nearly being murdered together, and really that didn’t mean all that much in the grand scale of things. 

“Fine.” He huffed as a hiss escaped through his teeth from unconsciously shifting to place pressure on his wounded arm. He’s find a way up even if he had to bite his own tongue off to get through it. “Bleed out for all I care.”

“I have an idea.” was the answer, hesitant as it was it was still enough to give Hux pause. Or perhaps he was just looking for an excuse to not yet get up.

Those bright stars turned to look at him, sinful lips twisted in a pout as Ren moved to look back at him. It was pleading, Hesitant, and altogether annoyingly irresistible. 

“I don’t like that look.” Hux could feel it twisting him already to whatever idiotic plan Ren had devised in his head. 

Ren’s smirk grew, shaking and hesitant but there all the same. 

“You won’t like the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I started up with a new job and moved into a new apartment. So hopefully the rest will come out faster. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined, you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://indigomuffins.tumblr.com/). I'd love new people to babble at even if I'm bad at tumblr :D


End file.
